User talk:24.61.232.129
Your edit to the Are You Smarter Than a Nerd? (Transcript) page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, Refer to our pages to help you make productive edits. Or simply read the guidelines below: General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, it's gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example:Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless your are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS, Grammar, Punctuation, Spelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there is already 5 users contributing, change the template into If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011) *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never use profanity, vandalize and insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result to a block. *Do not copy other user's work. (Either it's a story or a character or an image.) *When leaving a message on a talk page/Forum page, don't forget to leave a signature by clicking the Signature button. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. *Need any help editing and contributing? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Maddyfae (Talk) 22:47, November 27, 2012 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in.''